Y lo peor de todo
by Blue Chase
Summary: Al final de quinto libro, cuando la batalla contra Gea por fin había terminado, Percy despertó en una... Sigan leyendo ;) Soy malísima con los resúmenes pero... en fin, es post HoO y contiene spoilers. Un pequeño fic one-shot basado en un pequeño párrafo que aún me hace poner la piel de gallina.


Esta es una imagen que encontré en twitter y la verdad es que, no sé, me dejó mentalmente desorientada... Es como... demasiado doloroso solo imaginarlo. Y se me ocurrió este mini fic.

Por si acaso alguno de ustedes no puede abrirlo, lo dejo escrito y traducido:

**Al final de quinto libro, cuando la batalla contra Gea por fin había terminado, **

**Percy despertó en una habitación de hospital rodeado de sus seres queridos. Le contaron que **

**había estado en coma profundo desde los doce años, **

**y se dio cuenta de que toda su vida como semidiós la había creado su subsconsciente, **

**y lo peor de todo: Annabeth no era real.**

* * *

Cuando por fín me dieron permiso para salir de allí fui poco a poco retomando mi vida real, o mi vida anterior, como queráis llamarla. A mi no me parecía real, esta vida era la que me parecía un sueño.  
Volví a ser el Percy que mis padres conocían y que a mi casi me asqueaba. No había ni rastro de la dislexia o la hiperactividad. Era un chico tranquilo, me gustaba leer, escribir y dibujar. De hecho dibujaba bastante bien. Recuerdo que cuando era un mestizo Annabeth era una completa artista dibujando.  
El único ejercicio que hacía era subir las escaleras hasta el quinto piso. Ni rastro de la esgrima ni de unos brazos capaces de sostener una espada.  
Volví a clase. Iba a clases especiales porque no era capaz de seguir el ritmo de la gente de mi edad. Me veía en un espejo y no me reconocía, me devolvía la mirada un crío pálido y delgaducho.  
Mi cuello se sentía extraño sin el collar de cuentas y mas de una vez buscaba inconscientemente a Anaklusmos en mi bolsillo.  
Las primeras veces me sobresalté al no encontrarla.  
Quizá todo fuera mejor así, no lo sé.  
Tenía unos padres que me querían, aunque apenas conocía a mi padre.  
Fue fácil admitir que mi madre había tenido una vida feliz, que no tuvo que aguantar a ningún mortal... hombre desagradable (en ocasiones aun olvido no hacer distinciones), mi padre y ella se querían... También fue fácil admitir que no había tenido que ver morir a ninguno de mis amigos en una guerra injusta, fue fácil admitir que no tuvimos que quemar los sudarios de Silena, el de Beckendorf, el de Bianca, que no habia tenido que ver morir a Zoë, que Nico no había perdido a su madre en un enfado absurdo entre los tres grandes, que Frank no visto morir a su abuela ni había perdido a su madre en Irák, que su vida no dependía de algo tan frágil como un leño quemado, que Leo no perdería a Festo, su dragón metálico, que Hazel no odiaba los glaciares, que ella no había tenido que huir de casa con siete años, era fácil admitir que los mestizos no teníamos que quedarnos en un sitio concreto para seguir con vida, que no había dos campamento enfrentados por tontas rivalidades o que las maldiciones impuestas por el rencor de un Dios vengativo desaparecían al abrir los ojos.  
Pero también había cosas difíciles de escuchar. Como que mi lugar favorito en el mundo no existiera, que nunca volvería a ver tal acto de valor como el que Luke me mostró en Manhattan, era difícil admitir que no era un héroe y que nunca salvaría el mundo junto con mis amigos, por mucho que sufriésemos en el intento, era difícil admitir que nunca sentiría la alegría que se siente al pensar que alguien que te importa ha muerto y luego encontrarle, era difícil admitir que no sabía nadar y que nadie me volvería a querer hasta el punto de parar una daga envenenada con su cuerpo.  
Tenía "amigos", pero sabia que ninguno de ellos me seguiría en una guerra, y yo tampoco sabía si estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por alguno de ellos.  
Pero había despertado y ahora era yo de nuevo, con la pregunta que ello conllevaba. Antes de despertar, la guerra había terminado... ¿Si no hubiera despertado podría haber puesto la piedra para una nueva vida, quizá tranquila y feliz, en Nueva Roma?  
Pero lo mas difícil de admitir era que Annabeth nunca había existido.

* * *

PD: Siento haceros esto, lo escribí inmediatamente después de leer lo que os he dicho al principio y... Bueno, mis feels estaban a flor de piel, e incluso tenía muchísimas ganas de llorar solo de imaginar que... que al final... Percy y... Annabeth... ellos... el... NO :'( Tío Rick no puede hacernos esto, ¿verdad?

Holaaaa, por fa no me lancen tomates por llevar tanto tiempo sin subir nada (?) Es que me he ido del país a trabajar fuera y no he tenido tiempo para NADA (estoy trabajando al lado de Londres *corre en círculos mientras grita de alegría*)

Siento tardar tanto e intentaré actualizar cuanto antes mi fic de ''Comenzando una vida nueva'' y seguir subiendo one-shots cuando me sea posible.

Espero que les haya gustado y que les haya hecho remover sus corazoncitos.

Un besito muy fuerte y dejen rewiews, pls-

** BLUE CHASE.**


End file.
